Shake it Up, Los Angeles!
by Candy-Wolfie
Summary: CeCe and Rocky, along with Gunther, Tinka, and some other fellow dancers at Shake it Up, Chicago! get invited to dance at Shake it Up, Los Angeles! Inevitably, drama ensues. Updated!
1. News

**Hey, you guys! :3 I've been wanting to make a Shake it Up fanfiction, and this one came to mind. I hope you guys like it! If I counted correctly, this should be the 4th Shake it Up fanfiction! So the fourth reviewer gets a shout out! Please enjoy!**

"CeCe!" Rocky shouted, climbing through CeCe's window. It was a bright, beautiful Sunday morning. "CeCe, we got mail from Shake it up, Chicago!" She yelled, waving two envelopes in the air.

"What does it say?" CeCe asked, anxiously, jumping out of her seat.

"I don't know, I wanted to open it with you. Here," Rocky handed CeCe her enveloped, and the two girls opened their envelope, reading the letters quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" shrieked CeCe, "We got invited to dance in Shake it up... _Los Angeles!_"

"Whoa!" The girls chimed together, bouncing up and down.

"_And,_ they're paying for the flight and hotel rooms!" Rocky said as she continued to read the letter, "We also get to bring our family with us. I can't believe it!"

_The next day at school_

"Hey, chicas," said Deuce, walking up to their lockers.

"Deuce, guess what?" said CeCe, excitedly. "We got invited to dance at Shake it up, Los Angeles! Los Angeles, as in _California!"_

__"And, we get to bring our family and two friends. Do you know what that means?" Rocky added, a sly grin on her face.

"Whoa, seriously? You're bringing me with you to LA? I've never been there before. I can just imagine all of those beach babes." Deuce said, grinning.

"I know, I can't wait! _Nothing_ could ruin this moment f-" CeCe began, but was interrupted by a cold, bitter breeze passing by her. She rolled her eyes as she turned around. Gunther and Tinka.

"Look, we also got invited!" said Gunther, dressed in his usual sparkly, accented and odd clothes. He held up their invitations. As usual, he was accompanied by his twin sister, Tinka.

"And the moment's ruined." sighed Rocky.

"One of the best dancers gets to dance in the spotlight," said Gunther, reading the letter, "All alone." The twins looked at CeCe, with big, arrogant grins on their faces, then broke out laughing. "Well, at least there's one less person that we'll have to compete against." Tinka giggled, referring to the time CeCe had frozen in her audition for Shake it Up, Chicago! CeCe frowned. That obviously would never die down.

Seeing her friend's hurt expression, Rocky spoke up. "Listen up, Gukther and Stinka, the only reason why CeCe froze up there was because she was picturing you two naked, and she was so horrified by what she saw that she couldn't move." Rocky crossed her arms, and the twins walked away angrily, their noses up in the air. They obviously didn't have a good comeback.

"Ooh, ouch!" said Deuce, hi-fiving Rocky. CeCe grinned, hugging Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocks. You're a great friend." CeCe said, closing her locker.

"But not as good of a friend you are." Rocky smiled, picking up her bags as the bell rang. "Don't let them get in the way. We're going to have a great time, no matter what, right?"

"Right." The two BFF's shared another hug, then headed off to class.

_The day of the flight to LA_

"I can't believe it, today we're going to LA, _the_ LA, Rocky!" CeCe said excitedly as she lugged her bags to the door.

"I know! It's going to be so much fun, and we might even get to dance in the spotlight!" Rocky said, in a trance. Flynn walked into the kitchen, rolling around his suit case with wheels. Georgia, CeCe's mom, came in after him.

"You girls ready to get to the airport?" she asked, slipping a pair of handcuffs into her purse.

"Mom, we're going to LA, and you get a whole two weeks off of work! Can't you leave the handcuffs?" CeCe crossed her arms.

"You never know when you're going to run into crime!" she said, also placing her Chicago police badge in her purse. "Grab your luggage, CeCe and Flynn. Rocky, you had better go grab Deuce and Ty."

"OK, Mrs. Jones!" Rocky said, bouncing.

"Alright, meet us downstairs. Let's go, CeCe and Flynn,"

"Woo! LA, here we come!" Rocky and CeCe chimed, lifting their luggage and heading out the door.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought, and I'm so sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Please review for the next chapter!**


	2. LA, baby!

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! :D I haven't had the 4th reviewer yet, so no shout out today! :( But review for this chapter, and the lucky 4th reviewer will get their very own name posted and thanked on the next chapter! And now, onto the story!**

**Also, I wanted to say that there will be couples in this story later on, but with who? You'll have to stay tuned later on to find out!**

"Rocky, wake up!" CeCe said anxiously, shaking Rocky awake.

"Hmmasf..." Rocky mumbled, turning her head the other way. A pillow was behind her head and her blanket was draped over her body.

"Rocky, get up! We're almost there," CeCe opened her window, pointing out.

"We're here?" Rocky immediately sat up, looking around. Her blanket fell off and her pillow slid down to her back.

"Almost," CeCe nodded, almost bouncing her seat. She had hardly slept throughout the whole entire flight because she was so excited! Just think, they were going to dance at Shake it Up, Los Angeles! this coming Saturday! She could hardly wait.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Los Angeles, California in ten minutes. Please buckle your seat belts as we prepare to land."

"Eep! Rocky, we're going to actually be in Los Angeles in _ten_ minutes! I can't believe it!" CeCe said as she buckled her seat belt.

"And we're actually going to be in _Hollywood_!" swooned Rocky as she gazed up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Suddenly, they felt the airplane tilting downward, and they knew that they were landing.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" said CeCe, over and over again. Very soon afterwards, the plane started rolling and came to a stop.

"We have landed in Los Angeles. You may unbuckle your seat belts, and take your carry-on luggage. Thank you for flying with us, and please have a great time in California!"

"We're here!" CeCe and Rocky said, squeezing each others arms tightly with one hand while using the other to unbuckle their seat belts. They both wondered if it could be a dream. Rocky stood up, but exactly at the wrong moment. Another passenger opened the overhead compartment to take their luggage, and it hit her right in the head.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing the side of her head. "OK, now I'm _sure_ this isn't a dream!"

CeCe and Rocky rolled their luggage out of airport, breathing in the California air. Cars rushed by, people filled the sidewalks, there were many high buildings and skyscrapers, and the beach wasn't far.

"Whoa!" said Rocky and CeCe, facing each other.

"We're actually standing on California land!" CeCe said, bouncing up and down with Rocky, then hugged. "I never thought that we'd get this far in our dancing career, Rocks! This is absolutely amazing!"

"I know, I've always dreamed about being here, and we finally are!" breathed Rocky, breath-taken by the scenes right before her very eyes.

They continued to swoon over their surroundings until a cab pulled up, which was to take them to their hotel, then to the very to the set of a tour of Shake it Up... Los Angeles!

Rocky and CeCe looked around in amazement as they rode around Los Angeles in their cab. They've never seen anything like this in their entire lives! It was beautiful here!

"Boy, I can't wait to hit the beaches! There's no beaches in Chicago," Rocky said, closing her eyes and imagining the beautiful, warm beaches.

"Speaking of boys," CeCe said, nudging Rocky, "Imagine all the cute ones that there will be here! A-" CeCe started again, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Wait a minute young lady, just because you're in Los Angeles now, that doesn't mean-"

"OK, fine, Mom!" CeCe said, sighing and rolling her eyes. Rocky sighed, putting her chin in her cupped hands.

"It's too bad my parents couldn't come. They've always wanted to visit LA,"

"Yeah," CeCe whispered, "But that just means... More freedom!"

**Thank you so much for reading, subscribe if you liked it, and review if you loved it! Or both if you absolutely enjoyed it!**

**And I know that some of you have subscribed and favorited this story! *poke poke* Please review for me if you want more! ;D**


	3. The Plaque

Hi hey! Yes, an update... It must be a miracle! First off, I cannot even BEGIN to tell you all how sorry I am! DDD: I promised that updates would never take this long again and I broke it ;-; SO. I shall make it up to you guys! How? You choose! A story with the genre, pairings, and plot of your choice. PM/review to show me your ideas. I'll attempt to incorporate all of them. My other stories are due for an update as well, so please stay tuned! Now, without further ado...

After proceeding to unpack and rest for a few hours in their high-class hotel room, Rocky and CeCe, along with their fellow Shake it Up, Chicago! dancers, were scheduled for a tour around the set. A young woman named Brooklyn had been showing them around.

"And this," Brooklyn, who was walking backwards to face the crowd, continued as they entered the dance room, "is our dance floor." Her red lipstick clad mouth curled upwards as she flashed her infamous white-as-pearl smile that Rocky and CeCe were already getting annoyed by. But as soon as their eyes fell upon the enormous dance floor, they were able to look past that.

"Oh... my god, Rocky!" CeCe grasped her best friend's arms in awe as her jaw fell open, eyes gleaming at the scene. "This stage is HUGE!" CeCe was almost embarrassed by the size of their own stage. Rocky was in her own trance. She had repeated this over and over both in her head and out loud, but she had to say it again: she couldn't believe it! She never thought she would be dancing on such a large stage.

"I-" Rocky began, but was soon interrupted.

"I know, it's amazing, right?" A familiar male accented voice behind her rudely piped in. The two girls sighed.

"We're in Los Angeles! Isn't there anything else for you two do to besides bug us?" CeCe wanted to actually enjoy her time in the great city. The last thing she needed was to have it ruined by the two people she hated most. Before the twins had a chance to respond, Brooklyn's voice sounded again.

"Here on this gold plaque are some of the words of the founder of Shake it Up!" She moved on the side to let them read for themselves. CeCe shoved herself through, eager to see the plaque. However, as always, the words were jumbled up in a large, alphabetical mess. She attempted to read the last line.

_ So nwo, lte su hSkae it Up het wrlod iwth dncae!_

That sentence had been so hard to read that she didn't bother to go on. Her eyes were already hurting.

"Rocky," She shook Rocky's shoulder to get her attention, "Rocky! What does the plaque say?" CeCe whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Hold on a minute, CeCe." Rocky brushed her off, occupied by a Shake it Up, Los Angeles! dancer who had just walked in. CeCe let out an aggravated sigh, shifting uncomfortably. She raised her hand impulsively, high up in the air.

"Yes?" Brooklyn forced another one of those cheesy grins.

"Um, excuse me, what does the plaque say?" CeCe felt her cheeks go red as everyone looked at her. Gunther raised a curious brow. Her previously confident smirk left.

"What, can you not read?" CeCe wished she could slap Tinka. Hard. Oh, how she wanted to slap her. Brooklyn had been fairly agitated at the beginning of the tour and was even more on edge now.

"The words are big and clear, right in front of you," Even though her smile never left her face, her irritation was clear as day. She obviously wasn't going to read it out for her.

"Um..." CeCe was brought back to the day when Rocky found out about her dyslexia. That had been a hard time, and Rocky was her best friend! Imagine what would happen if _these_ people found out. She was going to curl up and die if the entire cast of Shake it Up! Chicago _and_ Los Angeles were to find out. Especially Gunther and Tinka. The mockery would never end!

"I... I forgot to put my c-..contacts on, so I can't see very well, s-sorry," She stuttered, voice shaky. She wasn't sure if they could tell if she was lying or not, but she didn't care. CeCe just needed to somehow get out of the hole she got herself into. She showed a crooked, nervous grin.

"Alrighty then. Let's move on." However, Gunther and Tinka remained suspicious. CeCe thought her heart was going burst when Tinka whispered something in her brother's ear, but they did nothing else but follow Brooklyn.

"CeCe, I'm so sorry!" Rocky pleaded when everyone had left, the pair staying behind. "I-I just got so caught up talking because he was so fascinating, and..."

"It's fine, Rocky. Can we just go back to our hotel rooms?" The embarrassment was something that she couldn't bare. She just had to get away from everyone for a little while.

"Okay, I'll go tell Brooklyn that you're not feeling well." CeCe nodded as Rocky trotted off, her eyes tearing up. She had a deep, gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. And her gut feelings were almost always true. Her gut feeling was correct in this case. 


	4. Backstage, bickering & Brooklyn

**I do not own Shake it Up and all that jazz. If I did, things would be much, much different, believe me. Heh. Hehe. ;3**

Though she wasn't particularly fond of letting CeCe and Rocky sit aside(as they would miss the rest of the tour and would most likely get lost on set), Brooklyn allowed them to sit out until CeCe "felt better". However the girls decided, based on her attitude, that she only did so to get them out of her hair.

"You know, if she wants to be so obvious about hating her job, I don't get why she just won't leave. It's not like anyone's gonna miss her." CeCe muttered under her breath. Rocky had something else on her mind that she just couldn't shake.

"CeCe, again, I'm really, really sorry," CeCe knew that Rocky was sincere and had been since the first apology, which was probably ten apologies ago. She had forgiven her every time, but she felt so horrible that she couldn't even begin to describe.

"Rocky, I already told you, it's okay," The two shared a hug. Rocky knew that CeCe meant it every time that she had said it, but she just couldn't bring herself to forgive... herself. What if they'd found out? It would've been all but her own fault.

_But they didn't find out,_ Rocky constantly reminded herself to avoid feeling any more awful about the situation and quickly tossed the thought. The two stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds before three males voices, which they undoubtedly recognized, ruined the moment.

"Whoa! This place is freaking _awesome!_" Deuce swooned. And here CeCe thought that only girls did that.

"Well, there's pretty much no difference between Deuce and a girl," Ty had once said. No one really disagreed.

"Ty, Flynn, Deuce, what are you _doing_ here?" CeCe demanded, parting from Rocky.

"Yeah, I thought only dancers were allowed on set,"

"That's where you thought wrong, Rocky." Flynn spun around on his heel to point to Ty, who was flashing three purple passes marked in large letters "SHAKE IT UP, LOS ANGELES! OFFICIAL BACKSTAGE PASS".

"We got backstage passes!" Ty lowered the passes, casting his eyes to Deuce.

"Oh, really? I thought these big letters said free burritos!"

"Why are you always so mean to me? Can't you just leave me be?" CeCe and Rocky simply rolled their eyes.

"Hey CeCe, what's that on your shirt?" Flynn asked through the bickering, pointing to a bright, outstanding red sequin latched onto CeCe's blouse. Rocky picked it off, examining it.

"It's either Gunther or Tinka. They're pretty much the only ones who wear outfits that rainbows puked on so much that it rubs off when you just pass by them."

"Speaking of Gunther and Tinka... I hate them so much!" CeCe outbursted randomly, continuing on with her vent. "It seems like all they know how to do is be major jerks. Gunther is just... Gunther and Tinka's a total bitch. Ty, remind me again why you _ever_ went out with her!" The idea just seemed ludicrous! Even _she'd_ be a better match for him than Tinka.

"Hey, you went out with Gunther!"

"That's because _SHE_ made me!" CeCe pointed at Rocky, but Ty kept talking as if she hadn't said anything.

"One, fifty bucks. Fifty bucks. And two, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, so 'not that bad' that you even asked her out again. And even she turned you down! Not a big surprise there." Flynn poked in.

"...Do you ever keep quiet? Wait a minute... How do you know about that?"

"Hey, I know my stuff!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Rocky gasped. "You like Tinka!" she squealed in unison with CeCe.

"Hell no I don't! And how can you accuse me of liking someone when you're all lovey dovey over Deuce?"

"What?"

"I don't love Deuce! How stupid can you get, Ty? He's... Deuce!" Rocky covered it up with a laugh.

"Thanks! That makes me feel a LOT better!"

CeCe just stood there, trying so hard to suppress her laughter but failing so miserably.

"What are you laughing at? We all know that you're gaga over Gunther! It's so obvious by the way you _pretend_ to hate him!"

"What? Deuce, you know that's not true!"

"Then why was HE the one to break up with YOU?" Deuce jumped back, pulling his jacket over his shoulders victoriously. The group argument was interrupted by Brooklyn, who was returning from the tour with the group not far behind her.

"What is this about Lady Gaga being all over me?" Gunther piped in upon hearing bits of the conversation. CeCe crinkled her nose.

"Lady Gaga all over you? Psh, good luck with that!" While CeCe was busy returning the mockery to the Hessenheffers in exchange for theirs from earlier, Ty was distracted by something else. A brow raised with interest, he glided over to where Brooklyn was standing.

"And this is how you get an LA babe, little dude," He leaned over to tell Flynn.

"This I gotta see." Once Ty had reached the blonde headed woman, he threw an array of cheesy pickup lines at the poor girl, the first being,

"Hey there, do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Would you like extra CHEESE with that?" Ty shooed Flynn. Brooklyn was dressed a bit sophistically for Ty's usual taste, but he didn't really seem to care. He continued to throw what he knew. Meanwhile, CeCe and Rocky were still scuffling with the Hessenheffers.

"You know, it's unfair to just attack us like that," Tinka objected.

"Well you do it all the time!" CeCe complained, fed up with their antics.

"Yes, but we always play unfair!"

"Dude, it's not working." Flynn groaned after five minutes of having to deal with the agony that Ty kept tossing around.

"Actually," Said Brooklyn, who had remained fairly quiet throughout the five minutes, "it kinda was. Can I see you again... Tomorrow, Ty?" she smirked, rather flirtatiously.

"Wow... That actually worked! I mean, yeah it worked. Anyway, sure, I'll set a reminder on my phone." Ty brought out the device. His face fell. "I think there's something wrong with my phone..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... Your number's not on it," he answered with a puppy dog pout, holding out his phone.

"You know what? I'm sick of you two! I can't believe you two already ruined our trip to Los Angeles! This was supposed to be fun! But of course, you two just have to go and destroy everything good that happens in our lives, since nothing good ever happens in yours. Come on Rocky, let's go." CeCe stormed off, Rocky trailing behind.

"CeCe, wait!" Gunther began to follow but was stopped by his sister.

"Gunther... What are you doing? That's supposed to be a good thing!" Gunther straightened his posture.

"Let's go, Tinkabell," Gunther rushed in the other direction. What happened? What made him want to go after her? He hates CeCe Jones.  
...Right?

**Just so we're clear, this chapter does NOT define the couples here. :3 though there may be a bit of each pairing here and there, with some more ;D What does that mean? I have no idea. It's three am and I'm delirious. GOODNIGHT. or good mo'ning if in Australia :DDD **


	5. Apologies?

**Whoa, it's been 3 years since this has had an update! I'm super sorry guys. Originally, I didn't intend to continue this, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration to write another chapter, even though I don't even watch the show anymore. Hopefully some if you guys are still around and will still read this! Thanks. c: **

"Ugh, I can't stand them!" Cece ranted as she pushed her way through the backstage exit, plopping herself on the road outside. "We've been here for a day, and this is already the worst trip ever." She released a sigh of disappointment. It seemed like all the excitement she initially had for the trip had gone to waste. Rocky frowned, taking a seat next to Cece.

"I'm sorry Cece, b-" Interrupting Rocky, Cece continued on her rant.

"First, there's that little miss fake in there. I mean really! Could she be any more obvious about hating everyone and her job? I already can't stand her. And then the plaque." Cece shook her head as she recalled the incident. "And then Gunther and Tinka being... Gunther and Tinka. Seriously, could it get any worse?" Now it was Rocky's turn to sigh. Although she was trying to paint it as if she had gotten over it, she still felt guilty over the plaque incident. All she could see in her mind was the expression of sheer embarrassment on Cece's face.

"I'm sorry Cece. But I'm sure tomorrow's gonna be better! After all, you already said it can't get any worse than this." Cece grinned at her friend's optimism.

"Thanks, Rocky. I hope so." Cece put her arm around her, and the two sat embracing each other for a few moment before Rocky broke the silence.

"We should get back in there, they're gonna be looking for us soon." Pushing herself up, Rocky then offered a hand to Cece, pulling her up off the ground.

* * *

"Hah! Guess who just scored a date with an LA babe?" Ty boasted as Cece and Rocky entered the studio.

"Really? You've been here for a few hours, and you already got a date? That's gotta be some kind of record." Cece remarked, eying Gunther and Tinka at the other side of the studio from the corner of her eye.

"With who?" Rocky questioned, a brow raised.

"The blonde one over there," Ty gestured to Brooklyn, who was going over papers with another staff member.

"_Her?_" Cece scoffed in disbelief. "The Barbie?"

"Barbie?"

"Yeah, because she's blonde, her teeth are impossibly perfect, and she's made of _plastic._" Cece spat. "Why her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like your type." Rocky intervened. "What about you, Deuce? Did you get any dates yet?" She asked, her tone almost joking.

"Of course he didn't," Flynn chuckled to himself.

"You don't know that!" Deuce snapped defensively.

"Oh, so you did get a date?" Rocky raised a brow, a smirk on her face.

"Uh, no, not yet. But I'm working on it."

"Attention, everyone!" Brooklyn's voice rang throughout the room. The voices in the studio fell quiet, and all eyes focused towards Brooklyn, who was standing on the stage. With that infamous smile, Brooklyn nodded satisfactorily. "Thank you. Now, according to the schedule, you have the rest of the day off, to enjoy LA and do whatever you want. But things start up tomorrow, so get well rested - meaning don't stay up too late. And I mean it - the schedule is _grueling_. LA dancers, you have warmup at 8 here at the studio. Don't forget. Everyone else is to be here, at the studio, by 8:30 sharp for rehearsal!" Brooklyn's eyes gazed over everyone as she spoke. "Sharp. Meaning don't. Be. Late." Her eyes paused at Cece and Rocky at the last statement. With that, Brooklyn's serious tone faded, and her face lit up once again. "Enjoy your time off! See _everyone_ at 8:30." The moment she stepped off the stage, the room filled up with eager chatter once again.

As Rocky began chatting with the LA dancer she had been talking with earlier, Cece's eyes drifted off to the snack table. "Thank god, I'm starving," she muttered to herself. "Rocky! Want anything from the snack table?" Rocky glanced behind her shoulder, momentarily pausing from her seemingly engaging conversation.

"Uh, just a cup of water," She mumbled, before turning back to her conversation.

"Suit yourself," Cece shrugged, heading over to the table. Picking up a napkin, she loaded it with everyone offered there - chips, cookies, goldfish, pretzels.

"Try not to eat the whole table, will you?" Cece rolled her eyes at the voice behind her, spinning on her heel to face Gunther.

"What do you want? Can't you leave me alone for just 10 minutes?"

Gunther sighed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Cece raised a wary brow.

"What? Why? Is this a setup or something?"

"No! I just - you were upset earlier, and I did not mean to do that. So, yes, I offer you my apologies, Cece." Cece paused, hesitant.

"...Well, thanks, Gunther. That's... surprisingly sweet of you." Gunther nodded, and with that, walked away without another word. What was that? After all these years of mockery and teasing, he decided to apologize _now_? Still confused about what had just happened. Did Gunther have a change of heart, or was it something else?

What was _that_? Gunther questioned as he walked away from Cece. Did he just apologize to Cece Jones, whom he's been mocking his entire life without a regret? He shook his head, just as confused as Cece.

**Short and boring chapter, but it's something. Thanks for reading! Will hopefully have another one up soon. **


End file.
